


Have a Break, Have a Pep

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [187]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Break Up, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, M/M, Pep is a good bro, Trust Issues, hiding behind my computer bye
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Pep était un entraîneur, un ami, et un conseiller en amour.





	Have a Break, Have a Pep

**Author's Note:**

> le pire jeu de mot que j'ai jamais fait. Je mets ça sur le dos du fait que je suis malade.

Have a Break, Have a Pep

 

Pep ne s’attendait pas à voir Niko sur le pas de sa porte en plein mois de mars, même si c’était techniquement un temps de repos avec les matches internationaux, ce n’était pas souvent que les entraîneurs se rendaient visite. Bien évidemment il ne le laissa pas dehors et le fit entrer, il avait vite compris que quelque chose s’était passé en vue de la présence de son homologue à Manchester, et du bien triste sourire qui se trouvait sur les lèvres de son ami. La pluie battait son plein sur l’Angleterre, et Pep était désolé pour Niko d’être venu ce jour là, alors pour le réchauffer, il prépara en vitesse deux tasses chaudes de café, c’était un bon remontant depuis qu’il était devenu entraîneur. Assis en face de son ami, il pouvait totalement voir que quelque chose n’allait pas, rien que dans le langage corporel de Niko, Pep pouvait essayer de deviner ce qui l’avait blessé : Plusieurs options s’offraient à lui, ça pouvait être le Bayern qui le déprimait, Pep ne serait pas surpris vu qu’il y était aussi passé, la Ligue des Champions avait aussi dû l’affecter mais peut-être pas à ce point. C’était un réel mystère, mais penser à la Ligue des Champions l’aida à se souvenir de quelque chose de très important :

 

« Jürgen putain de Klopp. » C’était forcément ça, l’allemand lui avait dit à moitié bourré le mois dernier qu’il sortait avec l’entraîneur du Bayern, sur le coup il n’avait pas cogité, mais maintenant tout était très clair

« Oui… » La fatigue pouvait s’entendre dans la voix de Niko, et en même temps Pep pouvait le comprendre s’il devait vraiment vivre avec Klopp

« Qu’est-ce qu’il a encore fait ? » Il avait l’habitude maintenant des dérapages d’autres entraîneurs, surtout avec José

« Je… Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre pour être honnête… »

« Personne ne comprendra jamais entièrement un entraîneur Niko. »

« On a… On fait une pause. Jürgen m’a dit qu’il était énervé et qu’il voulait se calmer de son côté, je ne savais pas quoi faire alors j’ai accepté… Pep je ne sais pas, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait de mal ? » La douleur et la panique dans les yeux de Niko se reflétaient, Pep sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge à leur seule vision

« Tu n’as rien fait de mal, si ce n’est tomber amoureux de ce lunatique, Jürgen doit avoir une raison tout à fait stupide que je vais découvrir avec toi parce que je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état alors que tu as fait tout ce chemin ! »

« Il était frustré quand je l’ai appelé hier, il m’a dit qu’il avait eu tort de me laisser seul en Bundesliga et qu’il avait du mal avec la confiance ces temps-ci, et puis il a raccroché en grognant. »

« C’est somme toute un abruti, il devait être bourré, tu as le contexte ? »

« Je crois qu’il faisait référence à mon amitié avec Hasan, mais ça n’a jamais eu de rapport avec Jürgen, je ne vois pas pourquoi il s’est énervé comme ça… »

« Ah l’amour Niko, tu es tombé sur un gars jaloux si tu veux mon avis, ce qui est surprenant pour tout te dire. » Pep prenait des notes, certaines choses pouvaient être réutilisées

« Mais qu’est-ce que je dois faire Pep ? »

« Laisse le temps se faire et écarte-toi aussi un peu de lui, il finira par s’excuser. »

« J’espère tellement, j’ai si peur de le perdre définitivement… »

« Crois-moi, Jürgen peut être stupide et borné, mais je suis sûr qu’il t’aime, alors il finira à tes pieds à te demander pardon dans peu de temps. »

 

Pep passa rapidement sa main dans les cheveux de Niko (il ne pouvait plus le faire alors il devait compenser sur d’autres cheveux), le faisant ainsi rire, il préférait tout de suite le voir rire que déprimer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva à chercher dans ses placards de quoi faire un pyjama, il n’allait pas laisser Niko rentrer il ne savait où aussi tard, alors ressortir un vieux maillot du Barça et un short de City ne le dérangeait pas, comme préparer sa chambre d’ami. Au beau milieu de la nuit, Pep se réveilla, ou plutôt, son léger sommeil l’abandonna pour le ramener à Manchester. Il se frotta les yeux avant de se lever pour prendre un verre d’eau, il pensait encore à trop de chose pour avoir une nuit correcte… En passant dans son couloir, Pep s’arrêta en voyant la lumière s’échapper de sa chambre d’ami, il soupira en rentrant dedans, il n’avait pas envie de se prendre pour l’aîné (surtout vu le peu d’avance qu’il avait), mais il se devait d’agir comme un bon ami.

 

« Tu t’abîmes les yeux tu sais, tu devrais dormir Niko. »

« Je pourrais te dire la même chose Pep. »

« Peut-être, mais je pense vraiment que tu devrais poser ton téléphone et te reposer, demain je t’emmène visiter Manchester. »

« Tu ne me le dis que maintenant ? »

« Je voulais te faire la surprise demain matin, mais tu ne dors pas. »

« Merci de t’inquiéter Pep… »

« C’es normal, qui serais-je sinon ? Et puis, je ne vais clairement pas laisser Jürgen s’en tirer comme ça, maintenant va te coucher ou j’appelle ton frère. »

« Bien compris Josep ! »

 

____________________________________________

 

Pep ne pensait pas qu’aller à une simple fête pouvait tant compliquer cette histoire : Il avait amené Niko avec lui, et ils avaient été pris au dépourvu en voyant Jürgen aussi présent. L’Angleterre avait de quoi le fatiguer quand il y pensait, d’abord tous les scandales et ensuite cette relation purement allemande beaucoup trop étrange… Il se retrouvait sur un terrain où il devait à la fois défendre et attaquer, protéger Niko de la jalousie de Jürgen mais quand même faire en sorte de les réunir. Pourquoi n’était-il pas resté à Barcelone ? Pep récupéra deux verres, un pour l’occuper, l’autre pour détendre Niko, il aurait peut-être besoin de plus d’alcool pour qu’il soit complétement calme, mais le comas éthylique n’était pas une option. Il détourna le regard quelques secondes pour saluer José (quelle surprise de le voir s’amuser par ailleurs), pour se rendre compte que son ami avait disparu, ainsi que Jürgen qu’il tenait pourtant en vue depuis un certain temps. C’était évident que les deux avaient retrouvé leur chemin.

 

Pep fit quand même un tour dans l’espoir de les retrouver (et de vérifier qu’ils étaient finalement toujours ensemble), il s’arrêta dans un coin en voyant une tignasse qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien danser un slow tremblant avec son ami. Sacrée progression en à peine quelques minutes, si ça pouvait en faire autant sur les terrains Pep serait encore plus heureux. Il récupéra un verre en allant discuter avec José, il voulait son avis sur la Ligue des Champions maintenant, son travail de réconciliateur était fini et il pouvait retourner à son poste principal.

 

Fin


End file.
